Accelerated ramp up generally refers to a collection of networking mechanisms that adjust the rate at which packets are sent during initial session startups and/or during operational periods where there is a desire to quickly use excess capacity, if available. For example, accelerated ramp up techniques are typically used for multimedia traffic, such as video streaming, audio streaming, etc., to quickly establish a session between devices by continually increasing the rate at which packets are sent. However, too slow of a ramp up may result in a poor user experience. For example, in the case of video traffic, this may result in poor video quality for a period of time until the final screen resolution is achieved. Conversely, too fast of a ramp up may lead to undesired delays in the network. For example, if multiple video traffic flows are flowing through the same networking device, increasing the packet rates of the flows too aggressively may lead to congestion over the path, potentially resulting in delays and/or losses that may impair the end-to-end performance of the flows.